Electronic devices, including portable electronic device, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions, and digital photograph storage.
With the use of electronic devices to capture and store digital photographs, the number of such digital photographs captured and stored on an electronic device may be very large. With the ever-increasing number of digital photographs being stored, the organization of such storage and the ability to search through large numbers of digital images is desirable.
Improvements in storage of digital photographs on electronic devices are desirable.